


Papillon

by terryreviews



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Lestat and Louis have a new tradition forming. The exchanging of passive-aggressive/inside joke ornaments as gifts.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 12





	Papillon

**Author's Note:**

> To a dear friend of mine. We head cannoned together that Louis and Lestat would start buying each other ornaments for one another for their Christmas tree...there is a wee bit of dark humor and salt in the selection of ornaments they choose to get for one another. But it is all in good fun and love.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr for said friend, I completely forgot to share it here. It is a Christmas story so yes, passed the season at the time of sharing this but even still...I hope it is enjoyed nonetheless.

The court was an unprecedented success. To have most vampires gathered, and governed, under one roof was a miraculous and welcome sight.

The ballroom was being decorated. Bobbles and garland, wooden ornaments and battery-operated candles, red and gold embellishments adorned the walls. Even Lestat's throne had a piece of mistletoe put on it as a cheeky dare. The lavish festivity was in stark contrast to the tacky novelty of Lestat and Louis' private celebrations.

While a reluctant ruler, Lestat had embraced the duties and had come to enjoy the novelties, of the position. Though, there was one aspect he missed. So, for this Christmas, he decided to rectify it. He wanted a semblance of privacy. Namely, with his Beautiful One.

So, now, he and Louis were in New Orleans, surrounded by various Christmas animatronics dressed in leather and riding motorcycles. The tree was blue and the decorations were sparse. Neither of them had accumulated a collection of ornaments having not truly settled down and celebrated the holiday in any meaningful way for some years. What decorations were there were a few motorcycles and instruments covered in glitter that Lestat had purchased at Walmart.

They were sat, side by side, on the sofa. Lestat's arm around Louis, Louis's head against his shoulder, as they listened to old Christmas radio dramas. It was something Louis had wanted to do when Lestat suggested that they get into the holiday spirit. The lights were low, a multi-colored string of lights blinking slowly around the tree and the streetlamp outside offering the only illumination as they sat with their eyes closed. They were currently listening to vintage commercials for Hallmark cards when Lestat opened his eyes and glanced at Louis reclined against him with a smile.

He glanced at the tree, the numerous empty spots, and couldn't resist any longer.

"Louis, I have a gift for you."

Louis didn't open his eyes, just smiled and said, "It's too early for presents Lestat."

"It's only the day before Christmas Eve. Besides, it's sort of a gift to both of us. In a way." 

Louis opened his eyes and sat up with an exaggerated sigh, "you've all the time in the world, and yet you are always so impatient. Very well," he rolled his eyes (mostly for Lestat's amusement), " go and get it."

In a flash, Lestat was up and in the adjacent room. Louis heard the sound of a drawer open, a rustling, the drawer closed, and Lestat was back. 

"Should I be worried by how much you're grinning?" Louis teased as he got up to hit pause on the drama playing on the laptop Lestat propped up on the nearby desk. A near-replica of the one he'd sit at going over family accounts (the stain was a slightly lighter shade than the original).

"Perhaps," Lestat shrugged as he once again took his spot on the sofa, vibrating with anticipation as Louis joined him. With no preamble, he lifted up a box. A small blue box with a golden bow on top resting in his palm. 

Accepting the parcel with a small "merci," Louis took his time undoing the bow, pulling on one strand, then the other, pretending he couldn't see Lestat in his peripheral as he relished the other's impatience. He could tell Lestat had gotten the ribbon and tied it himself rather than purchase a pre-done one and the small bit of effort was appreciated. 

"I do wonder, what it is you're so eager to give me," he said mildly as he tackled the knot.

"If you'd hurry up you'd know already."

Louis laughed and made a show of tossing off the ribbon and prizing off the lid. Inch by inch.

He moved the tissue paper out of the way and scrunched his eyebrows. He tipped the box over so that his gift fell into his hand. The glass smooth and cool against his palm.

"What is this?" Louis held up the object bemused but knowing that there was more to it when Lestat's smirk turned mischievous.

"I figured," he feigned innocence, "that since the holidays are a time for loved ones, memories, and bonding, why not reflect that in tokens of those loved ones and memories in our decorations. This one is for you."

Louis held up the ornament. An exquisite glass piece of two monarch butterflies dangled from a golden string. 

"This certainly did not come from Walmart," Louis said as he moved it about to let the light twinkle off and through the transparent wings, "though I fail to understand the significance." He gently placed the gift down on his lap and turned to his husband who was repressing his giggles.

"Oh? You're sure you don't understand what it is supposed to mean?" 

Louis looked at the ornament again and concentrated. He searched his memories not recalling any particular event or fondness for the insects from either himself or Lestat. His eyes screwed up, lips pursed as he tried. And then it clicked.

In a flash, he reached behind him and smacked Lestat in the face with a pillow,

"You absolutely brat!" He exclaimed, trying to quell his own rising mirth. "Really?"

Lestat doubled over, his laughter bouncing off the walls loud and obnoxious but utterly infectious as Louis covered his lips with the back of his hand and giggled.

"Oh, your face," Lestat sighed, "that was so difficult to hold onto. Believe me, it was hard not to get a poodle instead." He flopped back against the couch and beamed at his husband, "I'm just glad you saw the humor in it rather than getting upset."

Louis shook his head and pecked Lestat on the lips, "I've grown used to your humor cher." He stood, taking his ornament with him, "I suppose I'm meant to put it on the tree?" 

"By all means," Lestat gestured at the near barren blue plastic branches, "anywhere you'd like."

Louis turned his back on the other and once again made a show of taking his time, holding up the ornament up to several places, shaking his head, moving it, until he heard Lestat groan behind him and smirked as he slipped the loop around one of the branches and moved back.

"There, now when we come in, we'll be able to see it clearly from the door." 

"A sensible choice," Lestat agreed sagely.

"You're going to have to wait for Christmas Eve to open one of your gifts," Louis warned, going back to the laptop and hitting place before rejoining Lestat.

Lestat exaggerated his pout as he rewrapped Louis in his embrace, "if I must, for you."

\---

The following night,

"Here you are Lestat, you may open this one gift for Christmas Eve," Louis handed him a small box wrapped in green and topped with a plastic bow.

Lestat immediately tore the paper and snatched the lid off, "that is how you unwrap a gift," he teased. Louis raised a brow, ghost of a smirk in place as he watched Lestat pull out his gift.

"Not as expensive as your gift to me I'm afraid," Louis leaned in to meet Lestat's eyes, "but I think you'll understand the joke and appreciate it nonetheless."

It was a thin, cheap glass, with glitter, in bright red.

"What is this?" He turned over the firefighter hat in his hand.

"Think," Louis waited, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

Realization dawned on Lestat and he tossed his head back and howled, "oh you....and they call me a brat. Did you get this after I gave you mine?"

"Qui, I had made a call to a mortal in the court's employ in this area and told them something fire-related, preferable with glitter. I was just fortunate that you were distracted by the tv long enough that I was able to retrieve it from the mailbox without you noticing or caring that I was gone for a moment."

"Wonderful," Lestat looked toward the tree, "our tree will be full of salt," he snorted and went to put his new gift alongside Louis's butterflies.

"It is the start of a wonderful tradition," Louis said simply, allowing Lestat to lift his legs and drape them over his lap.

"We should consider doing something similar at the court."

Louis laughed, "you'd get the lion's share and it would mostly be wolves."

"Most likely," Lestat gave a small squeeze to Louis's thigh, "Merry Christmas Beautiful One."

"Merry Christmas Lestat."

(The following year there was in fact a poodle and a fire extinguisher)


End file.
